New Year's Rendezvous
by cjgwilliams
Summary: Part 3 in the Rendezvous Series. Set after Christmas Rendezvous, approximately one year prior to Rooftop Rendezvous. Tris and Tobias ring in the New Year together.


**Well, I'm back! This is for my amazing and wonderful beta, Eunice339 who requested this forever ago. RL managed to interfere but better late than never, right? Thanks to all those who wanted an extension to the Rendezvous series. I hope this doesn't disappoint!**

 _xXx_

 _Change of plans. Susan came back early and in New York, so Caleb coming with me to the city now. Plan B?_

Tris nibbled on her bottom lip as she sent the text message off to Tobias. Glancing at the door to the rented Vermont chalet, she willed Caleb to stay inside just a little bit longer. Caleb's surprise announcement to her this morning had totally thrown all of her New Year's plans with Tobias out the window, but she couldn't say no to Caleb. Telling him she didn't want him to come back to the city with her would only invite questions that she wasn't ready to answer yet. She and Tobias wanted to keep things quiet for now, to see where this was headed without the interference of their family or friends.

Her phone beeped and she eagerly opened the text.

 _Why don't we meet at the Pedrad party? Zeke and Uri bugging the shit out of me about my NYE plans anyway. This'll keep them off my back and your brother off yours._

Tris grinned at his brilliance. Zeke Pedrad, wide receiver for the New York Giants and Tobias' best friend, was infamous for his parties. His younger brother, Uriah, was a good friend of Tris' so no one would think anything of it if she and Tobias were seen together at their party. There would most likely be press there too, so it would establish a very neat alibi for both of them.

 _Great idea! I gave Susan and Caleb my hotel room. Told them I was going to stay at Christina's. He's leaving for Toronto with Susan day after tomorrow so he won't know I'm staying with you._

Tris glanced up this time to see Caleb coming out of the house just as her phone pinged with another incoming message.

 _Good. Can't wait to see you…preferably without clothes._

"What's with the grin?" Caleb asked as he slid into the back of the limo next to Tris. The car pulled out smoothly as Tris was making herself comfortable for the five-hour drive back to the city.

"Nothing, just texting Christina."

Caleb nodded absently, pulling a tablet out of his backpack. "Listen, are you sure you want to give us your hotel room?"

Tris nodded. "Sure," she said casually. "It'll be impossible for you two to get one now and Christina said I could crash at her place. I have a key." Tris silently blessed her best friend for the open-ended invitation. It provided the perfect cover.

"I'm sorry she decided to stay in LA. Susan and I can change our plans and stay if you want, so you don't have to be stuck in New York by yourself."

Tris laughed lightly. "I'll hardly be by myself. I do know people in the city, you know. I'll be fine. Maybe do some shopping and have lunch with a few friends. I'll be just fine."

"Okay, if you're sure." Caleb looked relieved. He was anxious to see Susan again, but if his sister had really minded, he would've changed his plans.

Leaning her head back against the seat, Tris closed her eyes. "Oh, I'm positive."

xXx

Tris stared at herself critically in Christina's full-length mirror. The ice blue, strapless sheath dress fit her like a second skin, ending just below her knees. She'd left her honey blonde hair free to fall past her shoulders in a golden waterfall.

"You look incredible!" Christina exclaimed from the computer. Tris shot the laptop a grin over her shoulder. She'd Skyped Christina for her fashion opinion since Christina had been the one to talk her into buying the dress in the first place.

"Excellent," Tris said. She picked up the diamond chandelier earrings and held them up to the computer for Christina's inspection. "What do you think of me wearing these rather than a necklace?"

"Good choice," Christina nodded. "So, I know you're going to Zeke's, but why all the nerves about what you're wearing?"

Tris fastened the earrings to her ears, enjoying the way they just brushed the bottom curve of her neck. "I just want to look good."

"Uh-huh. _But why?_ " Christina prompted, trying to stare down her best friend through the computer screen. "You only want my opinion when it's important. The question is, why is this party any different than the others?"

Grateful that Christina was interrogating her through a computer rather than in person, Tris shrugged. Seizing on an excuse she knew Christina would buy, she said, "Robert will be there. Even though we broke up a while ago, I want to look good. You know?"

Christina nodded half-heartedly. "Yeah, you always want to look good for an ex." On-screen, she raised an eyebrow as she studied Tris' face. "I'm not convinced that's all there is, but I'll accept it for now." After all, they both knew that whenever Christina and Will, her on-again, off-again boyfriend, saw each other during an off period, Christina made sure she was always dressed to kill.

Laughing, Tris freshened up her lip gloss. "Well, you're not here so I guess you'll never know, will you?" she teased as Christina scowled. Christina had planned to be in New York for the festivities, but at the last minute, her father, rock legend David Preston, had decided to announce he'd be hosting his annual New Year's Eve television special with his wife and daughter.

"I can't believe I let Mom and Dad talk me into this. But, Mom thought it would be a great way to pump both her new men's and women's lines. We'll be in coordinating outfits." Christina rolled her eyes, but her affection for her mother was clear. Stephanie Emeka-Preston was a model turned fashion designer who'd launched her own clothing line ten years ago to unqualified success and overnight became one of the most sought after fashion designers in the LA.

"You'll have fun," Tris assured her.

"Probably." Christina's pout disappeared. "Hey, if you see Uriah, tell him 'hi' for me."

Now it was Tris' turn to roll her eyes. During her off periods with Will, Christina would occasionally hook up with Uriah. Secretly, Tris thought Uri and Chris, both friends of hers since college, would be great together, but so far they hadn't gone beyond the casual fling. "Sure thing, Chris."

"You seriously look terrific. If Robert doesn't jump you on sight, he's a moron." Christina blew a kiss at Tris' laugh and signed off.

Giving herself one last glance, Tris slid into her sky-high silver heels, buckling the slim strap around her ankle. She packed her tablet and throwing a black cashmere wrap over her arm, left the apartment, suitcase in tow.

"Good evening, Miss Prior. Can I get you a cab?" The smiling concierge greeted her while reaching for the two-way radio.

"Yes, and can you have my suitcase delivered to this address?" Tris reached into her small clutch purse and handed him a slip of paper with Tobias' address on it. "You can leave it with the concierge. He'll see that it gets to the correct condo."

"My pleasure," he said, taking the suitcase and slip of paper before he spoke into the radio, asking the doorman to hail a cab. "Enjoy your evening."

Tris flashed him a smile and handed him a tip before she strode out eagerly into the chilly night and climbed into the cab.

xXx

The party was in full swing by the time Tobias arrived at Zeke's house. He'd been delayed as he had his cleaning service come to his condo sooner than usual to make sure everything looked perfect for his night with Tris. After changing the sheets on his bed, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. He'd never been this anxious to see a woman before and the realization amused him. Tris really was special.

As expected, the place was packed. He made his way through the crowds, smiling at people he knew and briefly greeting others as he made his way over to the bar. Tobias wasn't a social animal, parties weren't a big thing for him, but he could play the game; it had been forced upon him since he was a kid. Marcus and Evelyn had insisted their only son be visible, especially at their social functions, throughout his childhood. And as much as he hated it, he could move smoothly through this world without question.

Nothing had given him more pleasure though than to bury himself in his studies when he'd entered Oxford. Away from his parents and their unrelenting social pressures, he'd played rugby, studied economics and computers, and enjoyed his college years in relative anonymity.

Once he reached the bar, he ordered a Jack and Coke, more to have something in his hand as he mingled than for any real desire to drink. He wanted to be clear-headed tonight. His eyes scanned the room for Tris, but came up empty. He did, however, spy Zeke holding court on his couch with his girlfriend, make-up artist Shauna Rodriguez, perched on the armrest next to him. Tobias made his way through the crowd toward them.

"Are you ever not surrounded by people?" he teased Zeke as he got closer.

Grinning, Zeke jumped up and pulled him in for a half-hug and slap on the back. "There you are, you fucking hermit! I thought you were going to ditch us again!"

Tobias shook his head, grinning. "I'd never hear the end of it."

"Of course not," Shauna teased, standing to kiss his cheek. Her mass of brown, blue and magenta braids streamed halfway down her back, matching perfectly with the colors of the flowery tattoo running alongside her neck. "We're glad you came."

"I only came because you asked, not him," Tobias teased, kissing her cheek back as Zeke rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, man. What could you possibly have better to do on New Year's Eve than to hang with us?"

Tobias smirked, knowing his plans for later on in the evening would definitely be much better than hanging with his best friend and drinking whiskey. As Shauna and Zeke chatted with those around them, Tobias' eyes scanned the crowd of people again. There were plenty milling around, drinks and hors d'oeuvres in hand, while an entire group gyrated on a makeshift dance floor near the DJ.

That's when he spotted her. Tris was dancing with her friends, Marlene and Lynn, both members of the all-girl rock band, Schoolgirl Punk. Tobias gulped down his drink, his mouth suddenly dry at the sight of Tris in her skin-tight dress, the slight metallic fabric catching the light and highlighting every sinuous movement of her body. She was laughing, her honey blonde hair falling in loose waves around her face while sparkly earrings just brushed the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Tobias knew that spot well, knew how much she loved it when he kissed her there.

' _It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes,'_ the music pumped out, echoing his exact thoughts at the moment, as Tobias took in a deep breath. He was dying to get Tris alone again. The anticipation of this, their first planned meeting, had kept him on edge all week and now she was here, so close he could touch her.

Just then, Tris looked up and caught his eye. A slight smile curved up her shiny pink lips and with her eyes held onto his, she raised her arms overhead and put a little extra swing in her hips. Raising his glass, Tobias drained it then licked his lips as though savoring the smoky flavor. Tris' step faltered, ever so slightly, but he noticed and smirked. Tris challenged him back by sliding her hands down her body to her hips, resting them on the front of her thighs as she mouthed to the music, ' _I wanna take my clothes off_.'

Tobias leaned forward as if to take a step to her, but caught himself. If they were going to keep things under wraps, he'd have to hold off on approaching her now. Giving her a wink, he turned his attention back to Shauna and Zeke and tried desperately to keep his mind off the gorgeous blonde on the dance floor.

They circled each other like that for another hour and a half, each hyper aware of where the other one was, but never approaching. As midnight drew nearer, someone turned on Zeke's huge wall-mounted television so they could watch the ball drop in Times Square. Tris looked up to see Tobias moving to a relatively quiet corner of the room, apart from everyone else. He tilted his head slightly and she nodded. As the crowd gathered near the TV, Tris made her way to the corner where she'd spied Tobias.

"All right, everybody, we have less than two minutes until the New Year so grab that special someone!" The DJ's voice boomed over the crowd and people began pairing off as they watched the glittering ball begin its descent. Tobias slid his arms around Tris' waist and she snaked hers around his neck.

"Hi."

He raised an eyebrow. "You've been driving me fucking nuts all night and all you have to say is 'hi'?" he teased.

Tris' laugh was low, more a vibration than a sound. "I've been dying to get next to you all night. Better?"

Tobias' response was a low growl. He glanced over her shoulder. "I get to kiss you in less than 30 seconds."

She twisted the curls at the nape of his neck around her finger. "Mmm, 20 now." He nodded staring into her gray eyes, enjoying the heat of her body next to his.

"Ten," she whispered.

"Nine," he returned.

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six." She licked her lips, her eyes glued to his.

"Five."

"Four," She let out a breath as he grasped her hips and pulled them flush against him.

"Three."

"Two."

"One," he murmured, capturing her lips with his. They didn't notice the commotion behind them, the confetti, which had been released and was now fluttering around the revelers. People began singing Auld Lang Syne as Tobias raised his head, his lips hovering inches from hers. "Tris," he whispered almost in pain.

"We need to get the hell out of here," she added lowly, her voice rich with want.

He nodded and slid his hands down her body to tangle his fingers with hers. They quickly made their way through the crowd towards the door. Tris slipped out while Tobias took their coat check tickets to the valet, who retrieved them from the extra bedroom where the guests had put their belongings earlier. In the elevator, they kept their eyes on each other as they bundled up. He led her out of the building where a line of cabs was waiting. As they slid into one, Tobias rattled off his address to the cabbie.

"Did you have your things sent to my place?" he asked, tracing his fingers over her hand.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah. Christina's doorman said he'd take care of it."

"When is she due back?" His fingers were lightly tracing shapes over her hand; the barely-there sensation setting off sparks of electricity along her skin.

"Um, on the second," she stammered, finding it difficult to concentrate with him touching her so softly. "The same day as my parents."

He leaned forward, his lips just a breath away from her ear. "Good, then I have one whole day to memorize every inch of your body."

"Tobias," Tris choked out, turning her head to seek his lips, but Tobias only brushed his lips past hers, a feather light touch that drove her crazy.

"We're here," he said, his breath a caress over her lips. Tris let out a moan as the cab stopped and she realized he'd leaned forward to run his credit card through the card reader. After adding a generous tip for getting them home so fast, he stepped out of the car, taking Tris' hand to help her out. Tris shivered, but it had nothing to do with the frigid New York air. She took heart in the fact that his hand was also trembling in hers.

They didn't speak as they made their way up the elevator to Tobias' twentieth floor condo. He opened the door and flipped on the light. Helping her out of her coat, he shed his as well and turned to the closet to hang them up as she moved over to the floor-to-ceiling windows.

Tris looked out at the twinkling lights of the city, already loving the feel of his home. She heard him come up behind her and place his warm hands on her shoulders. "I love your view," she murmured.

He bent down and brushed his lips over the creamy expanse of skin offered by her strapless dress. "And, I love _your_ view."

Smiling, Tris turned, resting her hands on Tobias' snowy white shirt, feeling the hard, hot body beneath it. His strong hand glided up her back to grasp the nape of her neck, holding her still while he bent his head and kissed her deeply. Tris made a small sound of satisfaction from the back of her throat, opening her mouth to invite him in further. They kissed for a long, languid moment, their lips and tongues sliding against each other and slowly ratcheting up their desire. Tris grasped his tie, pulling him backwards with her as they sank into the black leather sectional couch together. Tris curled up on the chaise, loosened his tie and pulled it out from around his neck, tossing it onto the ground.

Tobias' eyes stayed on Tris' as he reached for the silvery buckle of her shoes and pulled them off, then ran his lips softly along the nape of her neck. Tris leaned her head back and finding the juncture between her neck and shoulder, he nibbled at the very spot he'd wished for earlier in the evening, smiling as he felt Tris' sudden intake in breath. His slight stubble rasped along her vulnerable skin, making her shiver with agonizing pleasure before she grasped the lapels of his jacket and forced it off his shoulders. Leaning back slightly, he dropped it to the floor then returned to capture her lips with his while running his hand up her thigh, over her bottom, and to her back where he found the zipper of her dress and lowered it slowly while she began unbuttoning his shirt too.

Once her zipper was completely lowered, Tris swung her legs off the chaise and stood. Tobias looked up at her, his deep blue eyes burning into her as she let the dress drop, revealing the strapless white bra and matching string bikini underneath. She loved the look in his eyes, the golden skin of his muscular chest framed by the white shirt. Holding onto his shoulders for support, Tris allowed Tobias to roll the thigh high stockings down her legs before stepping out of them and lowering herself back onto the chaise. She grasped the front ends of Tobias' shirt to pull him down on top of her and ran her tongue along his throat, loving the deep moan he gave as she licked him. Impatiently, Tobias pulled his shirt off letting her mouth roam freely over his chest.

They hadn't spoken, words were unnecessary as the desire between them burned white hot. Their movements sped up as they finished undressing each other, his pants joining the pile on the floor, her bra flying over the couch, panties and boxer briefs disappearing over the side. Tobias flattened himself on top of Tris, but stopped briefly, staring into her eyes before grasping her thigh and moving himself between her legs. Tris cupped his cheek in her hand, and meeting his gaze, she forced her eyes to stay open, to stay locked on his as Tobias slid silkily inside her.

They moaned in unison, the intensity of the connection overwhelming each of them. Tris gasped for breath as he slid out slowly and back inside just as slowly. She writhed beneath him as he moved, dying for him to speed up, to pound into her. But Tobias was just as anxious to draw this out, to savor every inch of her. When she arched her back, hoping to encourage him to move faster, he took the stiffened tip of her breast in his mouth causing Tris to cry out, her hands burying themselves in his soft brown curls while his tongue swirled around one nipple before switching to the other.

He was trying to drive her crazy, she was convinced. Determined to get a little of her own back, Tris squeezed her inner muscles and was rewarded with a deep groan from him. She let her hands wander down his backside and when he couldn't resist it any longer, began moving faster. Tris ran her lips down his neck as he elevated himself to pound harder inside her. She let her head fall back, squeezing his biceps. The pressure was building inside her with every stroke and she wondered how much more she could take. He pulled her legs higher up on his waist, changing the angle as they strained against each other, until Tris became aware of a high keening sound and was surprised to realize it was coming from her.

Tobias was shaking from the effort to hold on, to wait for her to unravel around him. Shifting his weight to one side, he reached between them and his fingers found her and pressed hard against her arousal. Tris let out a cry as she flew over the edge, engulfed in a pleasure so intense it almost hurt. She heard Tobias groan deeply, his body locked against hers as he followed.

They held each other for a moment before Tobias' strength gave out and he collapsed on top of her. Gasping for breath, Tris' legs slid from around his waist as they lay together. After a moment, he slid off her, moving to the side so he could drape her across his chest. Reaching up, he tucked a damp strand of her hair behind her ear.

"This is the best start to the New Year I've ever had," he said, his heart still racing beneath her ear.

Tris laughed and raised her head, running her fingers over his soft lips. "Mine, too."

"You know, they say what you're doing at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve or on New Year's Day is what you'll be doing for the rest of the year." His eyes twinkled as he smirked at her.

"Well then, Happy New Year to us." She leaned forward and kissed him again.

xXx

Tris drifted awake, opening her eyes to Tobias' sun-drenched bedroom. They'd clearly forgotten to close the drapes last night, but then again they hadn't noticed much of anything when they staggered into his bed. She stretched, her back brushing against the warm body behind her. Strong arms banded around her waist and her eyes drifted shut again as he pulled her flush against him. She grumbled good-naturedly as his scruffy stubble abraded her soft skin, but the slight irritation faded as his lips pressed gentle kisses along her neck.

Her cell phone rang.

 _Hey Tris, it's Caleb. Susan and I are leaving tomorrow night for Toronto and wanted to see if we could get together for breakfast or lunch before we go. Give us a call!_

Tobias' teeth nipped at her earlobe and Tris pushed her back into his hips, wiggling a little, teasingly. His chuckle was muffled against her skin and he trailed his fingers lightly up her torso to her breast in response.

His phone pinged with a text.

 _Zeke: Dude, where the hell did you disappear to last night? We looked up after the ball dropped and you just poofed! Hit me back._

Tobias cupped her breast, nimble fingers tweaking her nipple. Tris gave a little moan and tilted her head back, encouraging the nibbling kisses he dropped along her neck. She rubbed her legs against his.

Her phone pinged with a text.

 _Christina: Hey, girl, Happy New Year! How'd it go last night at the party? Did Robert swallow his tongue when he saw you? Since you're not answering, I'm hoping for a happy ending! ;-)_

Tobias' hand wandered down her body to her hips. Tris draped her leg back over his, opening herself to him. Taking the invitation, Tobias' fingers quickly found her and began to work their magic. Tris gasped, her hips arching into his hand.

His phone rang.

 _Good morning, son. Your mother and I are coming back to the city tomorrow. We expect to see you before she leaves for France. We will call with definite plans._

Tris' hips moved in time with his questing fingers, her hand snaking up to tangle in his hair, urging his lips down to hers. Tobias captured her mouth, kissing her deeply while his fingers danced over her, then within her, slowly stoking her until she gasped against his lips as waves of pleasure washed over her.

Her phone rang.

 _Hi Tris, it's mom. Happy New Year! Your dad and I are headed back tomorrow with the Eatons. We talked to Caleb and he suggested we all get together for lunch before he and Susan leave. I hope you had a good time at your party. Love you!_

Releasing her mouth, Tobias moved over her, covering her body with his. She smiled and arched her hips, welcoming him as he slid inside her. She twined her fingers in his hair, pressing her breasts into his chest as his lips trailed down her neck, tonguing her collarbone. Every thrust inside her sent his head spinning and he, in turn, groaned against her skin when she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist tightly.

They hadn't stopped when their phones rang nor the text messages pinged. They paid no attention to the cheerful morning outside the window. There was nothing but the two of them, nothing but the pleasure they brought to each other. The entire world had narrowed to just Tris and Tobias and neither of them cared about anything else. There was no sweeter music to his ears than her soft, throaty moans; no better taste than the slight salt on her soft skin. Nothing had ever felt as good to her as the bunch and flex of his muscles beneath her grasping fingers; nothing looked as erotic as the concentrated pleasure on his face. They groaned together as the bright white of the sunshine was eclipsed by the more blinding pleasure when they reached their peaks together.

Tobias slid down her body, resting his head on her breasts, his arms wrapped around her waist. He listened to the galloping of her heart, knowing it matched his. Taking a deep breath, he realized that he had no idea how he was going to ever let her go now. He smiled, feeling her hands run through his hair, her nails scratching lightly against his scalp.

"Our phones rang," she murmured, making no move to get up.

"Yeah." He rubbed his stubbly cheek against her breast, making her half chuckle, half grumble. Raising his head, he noted the sleepy satisfaction in her gray eyes. "I guess the real world is going to intrude whether we want it to or not."

Tris nodded, tracing his lips with her fingers. "I don't want it to," she confessed.

"Me neither." He paused, considering his words carefully. "When can I see you again?"

"I'm heading back to Chicago in a couple of weeks. Could you meet me there?"

Tobias frowned, "Unfortunately, no. I'm in Malaysia until the beginning of February."

"Malaysia?" Tris was surprised.

"Yeah. Prior-Eaton is donating one of their boats for a month to assist victims of the earthquake. I'd volunteered to go and oversee things," he said absently, not noticing the admiration in Tris' gaze. "What about in February?"

"I'll be at a fashion show with Christina in February. It's her mom's and Vogue is letting her cover it." This was going to be the biggest solo assignment Christina had since landing the photojournalist job at Vogue and she'd asked Tris to come along for moral support. "Hey, I think your mom will be there too, with my mom."

"I could stop in LA on my way back from Malaysia. Use seeing my mom as an excuse." He paused. "That is," he said cautiously, "if you want me to."

Leaning forward, Tris brushed her lips against his. "Yeah, of course I do. I just…we're going to keep this to ourselves still, right?"

Tobias paused for a second then nodded. Notifying their families would only complicate the situation as he was pretty sure their parents would do everything to make sure they ended up married. By the same token, it made him a little nervous that she wanted to hide away, like they were a dirty little secret.

His hesitation had her cupping his face in her hands. "I don't want to share you just yet," she whispered. Snuggling closer to him, she ran her hand across his chest. "Besides, sneaking around is sexy."

It comforted him that she didn't want to walk away any more than he did, so he gave a short bark of laughter. And, if stolen moments were all he could get to convince her that she should explore a relationship with him, he'd do it. "Let's give it a shot."

Tris' smile was nearly as bright as the sunshine outside. Just as she leaned in towards him, her phone rang again. She glanced over to it on the bedside table then looked back at him. "The hell with it," Tris murmured as she pulled him down to her lips. The last thing she heard was his soft laugh as he captured her mouth.


End file.
